Mo
Mo jest jedną z głównych postaci w Mia i Me , a jeden z pierwszych elfów Mia spotkał się w Centopii . Character Mo is the prince of Centopia, and (so far) the only child of son Queen Mayla and King Raynor. Mo, like Mia and Yuko, appears to be in his early teenage years, though it hasn't be specified. Mo is very kind and loyal, and not just loyal to Centopia but also to his friends. Mo once said that he would give up being the future king for either of his two best friends; Mia and Yuko, in a moment while in the Cave of Truth. He was interested in Mia in Season 1, but in Season 2 & Season 3, he's in love with Yuko. Relationships Yuko * Mo and Yuko have known each other since childhood. In Season 1 he didn't return her feelings, but still cared for her as his best friend. Yuko was jealous of the attention Mia got from Mo. But, in Season 1's episode Under the Moon, they did share a moment which they almost kissed, but why not mai so Later, in Seasons 2 & 3, Mo realizes his feelings for Yuko. In episode Return to Rainbow Island, Mo gave a crystal to Yuko to express his feelings for her, which Mia called the "Crystal of Love." Mia * Mo is one of Mia's best friends, and she and him mutually had unspoken crushes on each other in Season 1. After Season 1, it is apparent they just think of each other as friends from that point on. She knows Mo has feelings for Yuko and she's happy for him. Even though Mo no longer likes Mia romantically, he still cares about her and protects her. King Raynor * King Raynor is Mo's father, who have a good relationship. He can sometimes be a bit strict with Mo compared to Mayla. Queen Mayla * Queen Mayla is Mo's mother, who he's very close with.He love so much and likes to cuddle her He doesn't like learning his princely duties and etiquette from her, but she teaches all her knowledge.Her in the first episode of seasons 4.Majla kissed him in the forehead. Onchao * Onchao and Mo are friends, despite Mo not being able to speak with unicorns. They play around together. Lasita * Lasita is a friend of Mo. She used to have a crush on Mo, until she got close to Simo. Shiva * Shiva is a friend of Mo, who also has a crush on her. Xolana * Shiva is a friend of Mo, who also has a crush on her. Mo gave her Yuko's gift when he saw she had no friend to share gifts with on Friendship Day, and made her day a lot better. Simo * Mo and Simo are friends. At first, Mo was jealous of the attention Simo got from Yuko and Mia, but eventually him and Simo became good friends. Appearance Mo has wavy black hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with rectangular patterns, and has golden armbands and a golden belt. He wears maroon tights with circular patterns. He has red tinted wings, with red circles and details. Abilities * Exceptional abilities with using a waterglare. * A great flyer. * Leadership. Trivia * Mo's ring has a purple butterfly. * Mo becomes king if his parents are sick or away. Gallery Category:Elves Category:Season 1 Category:Centopia Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Royalty Category:Mo Category:Protagonists Category:Mia Category:Yuko Category:Supporting characters